Puss in Boots
"There is no greater adventure than protecting those you care about." ~Puss in Boots, Episode 5, Adventure Puss in Boots is the protagonist and title character of the Netflix Original Series The Adventures of Puss Boots. In the series, he is voiced by Eric Bauza. In the Shrek movies, as well as Puss in Boots, 2011, he is voiced by Antonio Banderas. Background Puss in Boots is an orphan. He used to be a wandering adventurer after having been exiled from his hometown, San Ricardo. His early life in San Ricardo had been one of mischief, leading it right beside his partner-in-crime, Humpty Alexander Dumpty. His path, however, had officially diverged from his friend's after he was declared a town hero for saving the Comandante's mother, rewarded with his signature cavalier hat, belt, sword, and boots, earning the name Puss in Boots. Inspired by his adoptive mother Imelda, he had since led a life of honor and valor. A betrayal from the extremely hurt and jealous Humpty Dumpty led him to be cast out from his hometown. He had been tricked into robbing the San Ricardo Bank and was forced to leave. At one point in his exile, he encountered El Guante Blanco (literally 'The White Glove') who endeavored to mentor his swordsmanship, even having claimed to have helped him perfect his 'spinning-through-the-air' trick. Master and apprentice have since went on their separate ways. Jack Sprat is also referenced by Puss as someone who accompanied him on some of his adventures. Physical Appearance Puss is an extremely appealing and charming spaniard adventurer with a flair for the dramatic. He has a lean body with ginger fur and stripes. He is also green eyed. He wears a cavalier's hat, a belt with a sword, and a pair of Corinthian-made leather boots. He also has a little pink nose and long, white whiskers. He often overpowers his enemies by distracting them with "cute kitten" eyes. He also exhibits common cat behavior such as coughing up hairballs and chasing spotlights, usually resulting in his defeat or capture. He also runs on all four when needs two. He also has a prominent love of yarn, string, etc. Personality In his old past life, Puss in Boots was more like an outlaw, a nomad, a free spirited, a narcissist, needing none. Despite this he still likes to be a savior and has but 3 rules: 1. To save and be kind to a lady, 2. Always seek for adventure, and 3. Be kind to orphans, although his rules change in some episodes. That changed when he broke the spell of the hidden city of San Lorenzo (and with a little bit of convincing of the townspeople), he had to stay and protect the townspeople and its treasure from the upcoming bandits and Puss's old enemies and tricky friends. This shows he has a selfless heart and will take responsibility for his action and mistakes. He is a kind soul who will help those in need and he states that there are three things he loves most of all: action, adventure and protecting those he cares about. In fact, when he feels he is a danger to the town of San Lorenzo, he will temporality to ensure their safety(which is exactly what happed in the series finale). Despite being a hero, he admits he is not a lone wolf but a people's person or "Cat". Puss in Boots is very skillful in fighting, does long jumps-and-spins-in-the-air, although he still acts in a normal cat-like behavior when seeing strings and mice. Like in Sphinx, '''Puss in Boots admits that he's bad at riddles, and he's a cat of action,' NOT a cat of words. And in '''Adventure,' he kinda misses being in his old days, adventuring with his white horse, Babieca and old friends like Jack Sprat. There are times when Puss in Boots is taken advantage of, as he cannot say no to orphans or Dulcinea because he loves them so much so they continue to ask him for favors and Jack Sprat takes advantage of him to use Puss in Boots to get treasure. He can also at times have bouts of unintelligence, at one point not understanding what Jack Sprat was talking about defeating the whirlwind, as he couldn't understand the physics behind it. He also stated he doesn't read often and that he believes brawn beats brain, though Dulcinea teaches him otherwise. However, this kindness has also helped others such as Cleevil who turned a new leaf thanks to Puss's trust in her. He also developed a bond with a dragon and was unwilling to leave it despite the destruction it caused. He has stated he is a great judge of character. There are times when he can be insensitive, as he is a horrible listener due to being single minded and absorbed and can also be rather impatient and accidentally say insensitive things but means well. He is also rather vain and conceited, thinking to be gorgeus and stunning. He admits that he is terrible at admitting when he is bad at something or afraid of something since he is a hero and he believes he needs to fear nothing and be perfect, though he is getting better at controlling himself. As a hero, he wants to help others to the point that he sometimes meddles in their business, whether they want to or not. He also takes pride in his role as hero, feeling needed and dislikes the idea of being a sidekick or being less then, shown in Episode 10 when he felt upstaged by Dulcinea after she gained super strength and a magic sword. He can also show a more jealous side, particularly when other men pay attention to Dulcinea and is particularly protective of her. He gives her romantic gestures and calls her beautiful though the two still remain friends at the moment. The two even share everything about each other, showing how strong their bond is. He also believes that he is a ladies' man and feels his pride hurt when people think otherwise. While he does not like to admit it, he has a strong fear of dogs, characteristic of his species. He also has a fear of bees, and spiders, but his friend Dulcinea helps him to not be afraid. Puss also has a soft side, that he often shows to Dulcinea and the orphans, as he has a hard time saying no to the orphans, because he knows how the orphans feel as he is one himself. Skills and abilities Despite his small size, Puss is a capable fighter even when outnumbered against much larger opponents. He is skilled with a sword and often practically dances around his enemies who can't keep up with him. His trademark attack is using his cute nature by staring up at his foes with an innocent, wide-eyed, expression, which softens his foes' hearts, and then quickly attacking with his sword or his sharp claws. And he some times fights dirty. Puss can take on high numbers of foes (i.e., thieves) at one time and win fairly easily. Trivia * In the movie 'Puss in Boots', his girlfriend is Kitty Softpaws. It is unknown where Dulcinea was at this time due to the fact that the series was made three years after the movie, but the series is set before he meets Kitty. * In the movie he is voiced by Antonio Banderas, but in the Netflix series he is voiced by Eric Bauza. * ''He has a fear of dogs, bees and the ocean (he may have overcome this in Cat Fish), but ironically he can swim. * He always lands on his feet. * He always keeps keys in his boots, which he says is extremely painful but he feels it is most secure that way. * He mentions that you should always seek adventure, help a lady, and be kind to orphans. * He has shown little talents aside from being a hero (which includes telling stories being an adventurer and fencing). However, he does prove to be a good horse rider and good minstrel. *He has stated that he has always wanted to be a pirate. *He tempolrality he dropped San Lorenzo presumably because his personality is “too strong" according to Sino. Because of this, he's the only other person besides Dulcinea to remember the adventures he has in San Lorenzo *There is an episode called Puss in Book: Trapped in an epic tale where you can choose the story. *He can be self minded sometimes. *He doesn't like portals he likes it being called a gateway. *He appeared as a cameo in Shrek the Musical. *Puss is an orphan. Gallery Puss 2.jpg 12.JPG EP_9.jpg 13.JPG Zephilim 7.JPG ye88d.jpg RMN.jpg Dingo.jpg Rose.jpg Pigdemon.jpg TMW.jpg Notadate.jpg AHMO.JPG The-adventures-of-puss-in-boots.jpg Puss-in-book-trapped-in-an-epic-tale-ss5.png Puss-in-book-trapped-in-an-epic-tale-ss1.jpg Puss-and-Kitty-Kiss-puss-in-boots-29532557-410-312.jpg PIB1.JPG Dance.gif Kitty.gif Hi.gif q2.gif N.gif H.gif Puss Kitty dance fight.gif c1.gif Puss and Kitty in trayler.jpg Cute-Gifs-puss-in-boots-33184409-245-141.gif kitty and puss sword fight.jpg puss_in_boots_and_kitty_softpaws_ (2).jpg Puss in Boots death stare.jpg Puss in boots and Kitty.jpg puss_in_boots04.jpg Kittypuss2.png Kittypus.png 13.png 12.png 11.png 10.png 9.png 8.png 7.png 6.png 5.png 4.png 3.png 2.png 1.png Dulc.gif Her.png Kitty and Puss, giants castle.png Puss and kitty.gif Puss and kitty talking.gif Puss and kitty kiss.gif Puss and kitty in clouds.gif Kitty falling.gif Puss trying to kiss kitty.gif Puss.gif Dulcinea2.gif Dulcinea.gif 2mu88h.gif 2mu7z1.gif Sad dulcinea and puss.gif Dulcinea and Puss.gif 55BD4482-CB87-4F59-8B83-BD0D826DF73F.jpeg|Fountain Of 100 Changes 05520FF1-124D-43B7-BDCA-90A09337B3EF.jpeg|Fountain Of 100 Changes Sassy dulc.gif|Sassy Dulcinea in epside 100 changes image.jpg image.jpg Puss talks to the Scimitar..jpg .jpg|A thief, Puss In Boots, Dulcinea, El Guante Blanco, and the Ugly Duckling. L.gif K.gif J.gif I.gif H 2.gif G.gif F.gif E..gif D.gif|Puss and Kitty about to passinetly kiss. C.gif B 2.gif Puss asking Kitty for a dance.gif 11.gif 10.gif 9.gif 8.gif 6.gif 7.gif 5.gif 4.gif 2.gif 1.gif Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Cats Category:People affected by fountains Category:Senior Puss Squad Category:Leaders Category:Out laws Category:Animals Category:Orphans Category:Heros Category:Puss and Dulcinea Category:Puss in Boots